video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carry On at Your Convenience
|catalogue number = VC3172 |rating = |running time = 87 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Carry On at Your Convenience is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 22nd October 1990. It got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995. Description Cast * Sid James as Sid Plummer * Kenneth Williams as WC Boggs * Charles Hawtrey as Charles Coote * Hattie Jacques as Beattie Plummer * Joan Sims as Chloe Moore * Bernard Bresslaw as Bernie Hulke * Kenneth Cope as Vic Spanner * Jacki Piper as Myrtle Plummer * Richard O'Callaghan as Lewis Boggs * Patsy Rowlands as Hortense Withering * Davy Kaye as Benny * Bill Maynard as Fred Moore * Renée Houston as Agatha Spanner * Marianne Stone as Maud * Margaret Nolan as Popsy * Geoffrey Hughes as Willie * Hugh Futcher as Ernie * Simon Cain as Barman * Amelia Bayntun as Mrs Spragg * Leon Greene as Chef * Harry Towb as Film doctor * Shirley Stelfox as Bunny waitress * Peter Burton as Hotel manager * Julian Holloway as Roger * Anouska Hempel as New canteen girl * Jan Rossini as Hoopla girl * Philip Stone as Mr Bulstrode (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On at Your Convenience (1971) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On at Your Convenience (1971) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On at Your Convenience (1971) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On at Your Convenience (1971) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On at Your Convenience (1971) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On at Your Convenience (1971) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC PG Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987